3-Azabicyclo(3.1.0)hexane-2-carboxylic acid and certain of its congeners have been found to be plant male gametocides: U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,930 (the compounds are designated therein as 2-carboxy-3,4-methanopyrrolidines).